Jmwiki:Simplified ruleset
__TOC__ Rules # BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! # Be civil to other users at all times. # Do NOT Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ask a Bear. # When in doubt, take it to the Help Desk. We have all the time in the world. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #'Respect copyright'. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. #'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. # Do not abuse multiple accounts: While you shouldn't have multiple accounts, if you do, do not use them for any of the following: ##Voting ##Edit Warring ##Evading Blocks ##Harassment ##Vandalism ##Any other malicious purpose # If using multiple accounts, you must say that on the Sockpuppet's userpage. # The admins have the final say regarding policy. If you have a question, ask a Bear. Policies # Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. # Use the preview button; it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. # Do not use multiple accounts; There is no need for them. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. # Do NOT sign your posts on mainspace articles unless stated otherwise. Simplified ruleset Simplified ruleset